


Drink to forget

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: True Blood
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt has been holding a torch for his beautiful best friend for too long.<br/>After a disastrous date and a few too many, the two take their friendship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink to forget

Hoyt didn’t know how many double whiskeys he’d consumed so far and he didn’t really care either as he sat nestled in the creaky booth at the furthest end of Merlotte’s wooden clad bar. All he knew now was that he’d had enough that his throat had become accustom to the burn of the amber fluid as it slid over his tongue and settled heavily in his otherwise empty stomach. 

Only Arlene had bothered to frequent his corner of the restaurant to refill his drink at regular intervals, both of which he was more than pleased about. As the night wore on, the way she bounded up and down the gangway between the busy tables annoyed him more and more, with her glossy red curls bouncing around her narrow shoulders and a Barbie style smile plastered on her coloured pink lips. He always preferred more natural looking girls. He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, _girls_ , it wasn't like he was experienced in that department anyway. 

The usually muted lights that lined the ceiling agitated his sensitive eyes and the yellow tinge of the bulbs nearing the end of their life gave a celestial hue to the ever swirling room around him. It was Friday night and the place was buzzing with life as regulars began to fill in to start the weekend on a high. He hadn’t planned on coming here, and he certainly hadn’t planned on drinking his weight in alcohol, work had been much the same as it always was that day but he was finding it increasingly difficult to be around Jason.

Jason Stackhouse, his best friend since God knew when, the popular jock, the blond, golden skinned Adonis that invaded his dreams at night without warning. At least if he drank enough to black out he wouldn’t have to worry about waking up in a pool of his own sweat and semen as he had done every day that week. He wasn’t gay, he’d never even considered being with a man before, he liked women, he liked them a lot which was why his sudden infatuation with his buddy was all the more confusing. Would a gay son be more preferable to mama than a fang-banger? He highly doubted it.

He huffed a sigh and rubbed his eyes until they watered with work-rough fingers willing the nausea rising in his gut to dissipate. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Jason tonight, he vaguely remembered something about a hot date, he wasn’t really listening but he could still feel the painful jolt his heart took when his friend had mentioned taking the buxom brunette to the funfair that arrived in town for the weekend. Hoyt didn’t like the funfair, it creeped him out, something about the dead eyes of the travelling folk like they could stare into your soul or something. 

Usually they took it in turns to drive the truck back to the site but he’d quickly made his excuses and walked the four miles home alone, choosing to amble through the woods in a hope he could eradicate the image of a shirtless Jason he’d witnessed on shift, perspiration making all of the rippling muscles of his lithe frame glimmer in the midday sun. He’d never made it home. Another double shot went down in one. He slammed the stubby glass down on the warped table with a little more force that he had intended earning him a worried look from the Arlene. 

Clumsily, he pushed himself up to his feet. His legs felt as though they were made of lead as he shimmied from his fixed seat resting heavily on the back of the bench to prevent himself from falling to the floor in his drunken stupor. His stomach churned it's sloppy contents. Despite the heat of the place, he hadn’t removed his denim jacket when he came in; he straightened his plaid shirt with his free hand knowing full well his last stitch attempt to look presentable whilst stumbling out of a bar at midnight was futile.

“Hey man!” Came an all too familiar voice from behind him, “leaving so soon?”

Hoyt spun on his heel only to be rewarded with the room continuing to whoosh around him. He could barely focus on the slightly shorter blond man before him. He wobbled on the spot squinting slightly in the hope he was still able to string together a coherent sentence to excuse himself inconspicuously for a second time that day, after all, it would not do to be around his best friend whom he had a festering crush on when he was this inebriate. 

“Whoa!” The handsome grin dropped from Jason’s face as he closed the gap between them to steady Hoyt who looked as though he was about to pass out, “let’s get you home,” he chuckled as he slid one densely toned arm around his back.

Jason used the other to heave the dead weight of Hoyt’s right arm over his shoulder and held firmly to his thick wrist feeling the racing pulse beneath his fingers. If Jason noticed the feeble effort Hoyt made to stop him, he made no sign of it but instead began guiding his friend towards the door. Even in the state he was in, Hoyt could feel heat rising up his collar and colouring his cheeks with an unsightly crimson as the he could smell the masculine scent of the hard body pressed against his side, sending shock-waves all the way to his groin.

Sam watched, all the while resting comfortably against the bar, obligatory tea towel in hand, an amused expression on his face as he eyeballed the two men make their way slowly and awkwardly across the wooden floor. Hoyt’s head was now comically lolling from side to side, mumbling incoherently.

“Good thing you tuned up when you did Jason, didn’t want to have to wake Maxine to come and collect him!” The bar owner quipped as eventually, they made it to the door which was thankfully already open. 

Jason rolled his eyes. They were greeted by a cool breeze ruffling their hair as they stepped out onto the gravel of the car park. Years of womanizing and high school football meant he was physically fit however shifting the great hulking frame of his best friend pretty much single-handedly left his breathing laboured. 

It was all Jason needed after the night he’d had so far. Sure the girl was nice enough, but it soon became clear after their third time on the waltzers that not only was she boring and predictable, she was also still clearly hung up on her ex by the way she kept going on about him and even called Jason by what he assumed was his name on more than one occasion. He figured a few drinks at the local and maybe picking up a drunk girl would raise his spirits, he did not expect to be dragging the barely conscious body of Hoyt Fortenbury back to his but seen as his house was nearer it made more sense than spending the entire night getting from one side of Bon Temps to the other. No, he could sleep it off on the sofa and leave in the morning nursing the hang-over he deserved. Jason smirked to himself at the thought as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple.

Hoyt continued to babble as they made their way across the dew sodden grass; a few times he made an attempt to apologise, Jason scoffed, mainly from over exertion, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his childhood friend. He knew he’d been out of sorts recently with his mum riding his ass about the whole Jessica situation, but being guys they didn’t talk about that kind of thing. He figured he’d snap it of it soon enough, at least he hoped he would. 

Jason could just about make out his house through the purple blue mist rising from the ground however, as they were drawing closer the vice like grip Hoyt had around his friends shoulders became slack sending him tumbling into the mud taking Jason sprawling with him.

“Shit,” Jason groaned as he climbed back up from the ground and brushed off as much of the wet mud that clung to his clothes as he could. 

Hoyt’s eyes were open and his chest was heaving but he made no sign of getting up. He could feel the cold damp seeping in through his jeans sending a shiver through him.

“Hey man, nearly there,” Jason said breathlessly as he began to collect his friend up from the dirt. 

The last few steps probably took longer than the rest of the journey had up until that point. Resting his drunk friend against the painted wood of the door frame, Jason fished around in his pocket for his keys and let them both in. Pushing him through the entrance and turning on the light, he could now see the entirety of Hoyt’s back was covered in a thick layer of mud and gazing down at himself, he too looked as though he’d bathed in it like a swine. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he exclaimed as Hoyt made his way to the large and inviting couch, “you can’t sleep in those, they’re filthy!” 

Jason once again came over to Hoyt who was now looking anywhere but at him. 

“Look, it’s alright bro, sleep it off and you can borrow some of my stuff.” 

His expression softened as he squeezed the rounded mound of Hoyt’s over-sized shoulder assuming it was his severe tone that had left the woozy man feeling like a reprimanded child. Again, the unexpected contact sent shock-waves through his body both disgusting and exciting him in equal measures; he hoped Jason didn’t notice the semi he was sporting. He had to leave the house; he had to be anywhere that wasn’t around Jason Stackhouse. Hoyt made to turn away but Jason held him firm, it was then his eyes locked with his friend’s and he became lost in the dark eyes that were gazing straight into his soul, worry painted in them. 

“What’s with you? You ain’t said nothin’ to me all week and now you behave like you don’t even know me… What have I done?” 

Jason's glossy brown irises flashed anger as he stepped closer leaving but a few inches between them, of course he had to look up at Hoyt, something he’d been doing since the eighth grade but his current composed stature went someway to holding the upper hand in this instance.

Hoyt could do nothing but shrug as he shucked off his soil covered jacket, getting home would be damn near impossible now and the plump sofa behind him was looking more and more inviting. Still, Jason didn’t move from his personal space. The grey tank top that clung to his perfectly formed torso left his muscular golden arms displayed and the slight discolouration where his fresh sweat stained the collar in a deep V shape did nothing but fuel the fantasies that were already running rampant through Hoyt’s mind. He scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

Jason wasn’t sure why, but the next moment he was unbuttoning the wet shirt that covered the man in front of him, he kept telling himself it was because he didn’t want the ruin his couch, but the way his own breath began to hitch as more of his friend’s smooth skin became exposed told him otherwise. What was he doing? And more importantly why wasn’t Hoyt stopping him? The broad chest was heaving with anticipation and small goose pimples appeared on his otherwise flawless flesh when the tips of his fingers ghosted over him.

Hoyt’s eyes were closed, neck exposed and the tension that held his jaw tight all night was disappearing slowly. The red checkered shirt had barely hit the floor before Hoyt pulled the smaller frame of his friend towards him so their bodies pressed hard against one another. He claimed Jason’s mouth with his own. He didn’t know what to expect, he wasn’t the experienced Don Huan that Jason was, he’d kissed a few girls in his time but none of them compared to the feeling of the slight bristles that decorated the blond man’s strong jaw rasping against the sensitive skin around his lips.

The body he was holding went rigid but the shove he expected to feel never came as slowly but surely his best friend melted into the embrace allowing his own tongue to roam freely across the plump lips encasing his teeth, delving deeper into the hot cavern where it was greeted by Hoyt’s eager tongue. Jason groaned as they broke apart giving Hoyt just enough time to tug the vest up over Jason’s head and discarding it before they were kissing ferociously again.

His mind was blank except for the feel of the hot skin beneath the pads of his fingers. He knew he should stop this now, he knew that the alcohol was making him behave out of character and that in the cold light of day he would regret giving into such carnal desires. But what was Jason’s excuse; he hadn’t been drinking and before now, he’d never given the taller man any inkling of ever wanting anything more than friendship from him, yet here they were, frantically nashing at each other, trying to taste more of the other man.

Hoyt could feel the evidence of Jason’s arousal trough the blue jeans pressed snuggly against his hip, his own growing hard in response, straining painfully against the slightly darker jeans covering his bottom half. Looping his thumbs into the tight waist band of his buddy’s pants, he pulled them down slightly to reveal the rounded globes of the perfect ass he knew would be hiding in them. His hands cupped and caressed the tightly packed muscle as he left feather light kisses along Jason’s rough jaw line and down his neck, alternating between sucking and licking the sensitive skin covering the sinewy tendons beneath. 

Jason panted and moaned at the delectable sensation of the hot tongue sliding across his skin as he palmed the heavy appendage that tented the front of the bigger man’s trousers earning him illicit sounds of his own. Deftly, he unzipped and unbuttoned the jeans he now decided where just in the way and yanked them down swiftly followed by the baggy black boxers allowing his friend’s fully erect member to spring free, standing on end. Jason proceeded to remove his own fully and toed off his sneakers.

Taking one of Hoyt’s perfectly rounded nipples into his mouth, he nipped until it too became stiff under his care, all the while sliding a practiced hand up and down the hard cock before him. The velvety texture of his friend’s manhood was familiar yet foreign to him at the same time; he was no stranger to stroking himself but the shape and size of the other man gave him pause. Taking a half step back, Jason looked again at Hoyt whose lust filled eyes were half hooded. Unceremoniously, Hoyt took his friend back into his arms and flopped backwards onto the sofa, feet still tangled in denim. Jason straddled his hips, their cocks oozing pearls of pre-cum as they slid against one another.

The kissing became more bruising as their teeth clashed and Hoyt tasted the metallic tang of blood, his own or Jason’s though, he didn’t know. Sweat was trickling down the fallows of his toned body and Hoyt lapped up the salty tasting fluid from his skin. Jason stroked both of them in unison, his pace quickening with the coil he could feel tightening in his lower abdomen, a feeling he could see Hoyt shared too, his eyes squeezed tightly shut with the anticipation of the impending explosion of pleasure. His fingers kneaded the tight smooth ass sitting on top of him.

Jason was sure their breathing alone was enough to wake the dead, or _undead_ as the man beneath him began to tremble and hot white reams of semen shot from his member coating his sweat slicked chest. The sight alone was enough to bring him to his own climax as it seared through him, igniting his senses on fire and letting rip a roar whilst he threw his head back allowing his seed to mingle with the shiny mess that still decorated his friend. Hoyt pulled Jason’s face back to his own and allowed their tongues to danced sensually.


End file.
